


El coleccionista de venenos

by SayuriUchicha



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amigo invisible, Damian esta muerto, Duelo, M/M, Perdida, aproximadamente, depresión, insinuación de locura, saltos de tiempo, tres decadas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha
Summary: Probablemente no lo sabes, pero yo... me enamore a primera vista.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologo

El amor es veneno, 

de tan rara cualidad,

qué, con el mismo veneno,

se cura la enfermedad

* * *

El hombre tenía unas tijeras en una mano y un naipe en la otra, sus ojos azules se movían sobre la carta con una mezcla de emociones difícil de leer, esa mirada que se da cuando un pensamiento solo domina el alma que se ve en los ojos.

_"Yo te amaba, Dios me perdone, pero te amaba"_

La carta del bufón se deslizo entre sus dedos como una maldición silenciosa, que extendía sus lazos, sus delgadas uñas, sobre su pecho desnudo, hasta tocar su corazón cerrando alrededor el puño hasta arrancarle toda posibilidad de respirar.

El jocker entre sus dedos se burló sin miramientos, provocándole infinitas ganas de cerrar los dedos y destruir la carta.

Ah, la condenada carta.

El noble le miro con rencor, y los ojos del jocker le devolvieron la mirada con diversión, imposibles lazos les detenían de hacer lo requerido, el monstruo escondido bajo la sonrisa burlona del bufón era demasiado peligroso para controlarlo, y la fina línea de unas tijeras no podrían destruir su maldad sin antes liberar a la bestia sedienta de sangre.

Los dientes del lord empezaron a castañear. 

* * *


	2. Capitulo 1

Lord Wayne abrió los ojos a la mañana sin apuro ni ánimos, ojos de azul marino se distinguían entre sus pestañas y cuando se extendió hasta tocar con la espalda la cabecera de su lecho, su mayordomo se permitió una sonrisa desde un lado de su cama.

Era como un padre para él y así se sentían muchas veces entre sí, Bruce Wayne había sonreído cuando niño en su presencia y más tarde siendo el adulto que era solo Alfred (pues tal era su nombre) Pennyworth podía jactarse de tener toda la confianza de su amo.

Se levantó del lecho, consiguiendo una vez más que el mayordomo asintiera como una madre animando a su pequeño hijo a dar sus primeros pasos.

No era una acción inconsciente, el ánimo del noble había decrecido notablemente desde hacía un año y solo en los últimos tiempos había logrado restablecerse solo un poco de los golpes que atormentaban su pobre alma.

Todo había empezado con la muerte de su hijo, un infante pequeño de salud frágil, tal y como su pobre madre que había muerto en el parto, solo había sobrevivido hasta los ocho años, rumores decían que era culpa de la sangre de su progenitora, que estaba envenenada por siglos de despecho y perversión, esa mezcla imposible que convierte a las malas personas en apostatas y no lo contrario porque incluso los malos saben del infierno y creen en él.

En fin, el niño había muerto en su octava primavera, su pequeño cuerpo había quedado frió y aquello habría sido suficiente para destrozarlo de dolor de no haber sido por ella.

Ella, que era la razón de su actual tristeza, era hermosa, demasiado hermosa, con una forma de caminar que semejaba perfectamente al atractivo animal de una pantera.

El cielo sabía que la había amado desde el primer momento, y mil infiernos más tarde seguiría haciéndolo.

Cuando la muerte del pequeño hijo de la casa acaeció, solo la fina influencia de Selina Kyle, actriz de teatro, había impedido que el noble se dejará morir, sus palabras suaves y su amable afecto habían conseguido el milagro de calmar la culpa y el dolor del padre sufriente, y Bruce se había aferrado a ella como un náufrago se aferra al madero que le permite flotar en altamar.

Había sido insensato de su parte confiar su corazón y su salud mental a una sola persona, pero en situaciones como la que él había pasado en aquel entonces ¿Quién podía preciarse de ser sensato? El corazón se arriesga todos los días y uno de aquellos termino de perderlo.

Seis meses más tarde de la muerte de su hijo le pedía matrimonio a su morena enamorada, y ella aceptaba, con dulzura y encanto enamorado, su amable propuesta.

Cruel infierno.

Las lenguas viperinas no tardaron nada en hacer de la orgullosa criatura un manojo de infelicidad y temores, no podía acusársele de falta de amor, aunque sus coetáneos la acusaban de ello y mil cosas más, en realidad debía de haberle amado demasiado para haber hecho lo que había hecho.

Para tomar la decisión que había tomado.

Renunciar a un título como el del noble debería considerarse un acto valiente, renunciar al amor de su vida algo heroico.

No habrían funcionado, había dejado escrito ella, eran demasiado diferentes, venían de mundos diferentes y no podía estar segura de poder hacerlo feliz.

Él se había quedado allí, con el corazón roto en una mano y las lágrimas sin derramar en los ojos de azul imperecedero.

Después de aquello se había dejado caer en el abismo de la desesperación, el dolor le desgarraba el alma como una cuchilla mal trabajada, que se deshacía con cinismo en impecables ganas de sadismo.

No eran cortes perfectos sino desiguales que se fundían en su pecho sin ser letales, heridas por placer, por el daño y no por la vida.

Sus pensamientos sombríos se elevaban cada vez más hasta asustar al resto de la servidumbre.

Sus salidas nocturnas no acababan sino hasta el amanecer, cuando la sangre bañaba sus manos, sus ojos ardían de odio y dolor, esa amalgama extraña que anuncia a gritos la perdición de un alma, la ruina de un nombre, y la caída de un hombre.

Todo ello escondido bajo la oscura capa de un hombre que volaba en las noches, de un hombre que olvidaba en su hogar el fin de su casa.

Y entonces, de repente, de la nada y sin explicación había ocurrido.

Lo imposible, lo hermoso, lo inesperado.

Esa esperanza que promete el cielo y anuncia el infierno.

Una voz que entre las sombras desvelaba un bufón.


	3. Capitulo 2

_El bufón estaba enterrado en la nieve, "soy un árbol, majestad" cantaba, de tal forma que la corte del príncipe se reía en respuesta, incluso el príncipe sonreía, sus labios delgados estaban curvados hacía arriba formando un gesto que lucía más sincero que el general de siempre._

_Thomas Wayne lo observo sonriendo también, incapaz, sin embargo, de sentirse divertido por ello, la nieve debía de estar helándole todos los huesos del cuerpo, ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto? Se preguntó, observando de cerca los ojos brillantes, la piel de cera y los labios pintados de carmín, se acercó tanto, que llegado el momento las risas pararon y los miembros de la corte observaron atentos, expectantes y nadie podía culparlos: estaban aburridos, los placeres sencillos ya no los satisfacían, y la dulzura no los conmovía, la crueldad hacía lugar en sus pechos para lograrles risas._

_Era por ello que el bufón era tan bueno en lo que hacía y se mantenía con la corte, porque podía seguirles la corriente e incluso llevarlos más lejos._

_El bufón respondió a la mirada del noble con otra semejante, la diversión, el dolor y la perversión hacían lugar en su mirada, en lo profundo de sus iris y las emociones que comunicaba._

_Era como enfrentarse al infierno en vida._

_Podía distinguir líneas de desenfreno en la lisa piel, rasgos de aquellos que solo el salvajismo y la depravación pueden dejar en una cara hermosa, la sonrisa estaba rodeada de sendas muescas que delataban a un ser inmoral que podía arreglárselas para aún parecer inocente e ingenuo cuando ponía la mirada adecuada... porque su rostro aún era joven y aun no cruzaba aquella edad que diluiría sus delicados rasgos en otros que desvelarían toda su putrefacta realidad._

_Se sintió asqueado en lo profundo, pasando de sentir lástima a no querer tenerlo cerca, la cabeza le dio vueltas causándole ganas de vomitar y miro en dirección contraria apartándose veloz del "árbol" que le miro entre interesado y burlón, para luego mirar al resto de cortesanos que parecían sorprendidos._

_El Príncipe entre ellos._

_Lord Wayne se las arregló para mantener la sonrisa, pero esta estaba mal aplicada sobre su rostro y la angustia le gano el alma como una amante usual cerrando sus frías manos, de alargadas uñas alrededor de su corazón impidiéndole respirar._

_De haber sabido el futuro se habría vuelto._

_Se habría vuelto... habría tomado al bufón de los brazos y habría apretado tanto como para hacerle hablar, pero no sabía lo que ocurriría, no lo sabría hasta unas horas después y tampoco entendería que el otro estaba de alguna forma implicado._

.

El bufón tenía ojos de luna de abril; bellos y fríos a los que las emociones que controlaban su alma nunca llegaban.

Tenía un rostro expresivo, ansioso incluso, poseía una forma de entreabrir la boca roja de sangre y expresar con ella todo eso que no es virtuoso.

Y era un regalo de parte de su majestad.

Bruce Wayne observo la cara hermosa, pintada de blanco marmoleo, frente suyo, la cara que delataba unos cuantos años más que él, la cara que le miraba con suave interés, los ojos que se ampliaban en espectros de placer, y las manos que se deslizaban como serpientes sobre la mesa y las cartas de papel.

Era un regalo, un regalo que no se podía rechazar, decían que era capaz de hacer sonreír a una estatua o a una viuda doliente, decían que la reina se había aficionado a él, decían que la pobre Harley, el arlequín de la casa de teatro de Gotham, se había aficionado tanto a él que había abandonado un brillante futuro por seguirle.

Decían que quedarse con él más del tiempo necesario para sonreir era arriesgar el alma, porque tenía tratos con demonios.

Y la carta decía, sin titubeos de forma directa y entre líneas también, que era precisamente lo que Bruce Wayne necesitaba.

Lo observo de frente, y hastiado hizo la pregunta que le costaría el alma, y la cordura.

\- ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer por mí? Dicen que mi pena no tiene más cura que el tiempo.

La sonrisa del bufón fue grande, al tiempo que sus dedos se abrían desvelando un mazo de naipes.

-Lo que quieras, mi señor, porque estoy por completo a tu disposición.

Se miraron a los ojos, azul contra profundos infiernos, el color de los orbes contrarios era difícil de distinguir, ora parecía azul, ora negro profundo y más tarde gris marengo.

Las palabras no fueron cripticas y el noble las entendió como eran, sabía entonces que lo que quisiera obtener del jocker sería para él en el momento en que lo quisiera.

No pudo menos que amargar más aun la expresión.

.

El bufón de la corte se dedicó desde aquel primer momento a tantear al último de la casa de los murciélagos, buscando distinguir alguna cabida para hacerlo reír, con horror descubrió desde un principio que los placeres crueles no servirían con él, y el sufrimiento no le ganaba el menor interés, suficiente tenía con el suyo propio, a su vez no era manipulable y el fino afecto que se puede crear entre dos personas requería de tiempo para poderse sembrar y cosechar.

Tiempo con el que podía no contar pues Wayne se aburría de su presencia más veces de las que era posible expresar.

Se dio cuenta que no lo haría reír con juegos.

.

La carta del bufón cayo entre los dedos del noble una mañana de abril.

Era la carta de un juego de naipes que el bufón siempre llevaba consigo.

-No es mi carta –señalo, llevaban veinte minutos con aquel truco, el bufón había fallado, no estaba seguro de si a propósito o no, diez veces en encontrar su carta.

\- ¿Esta seguro? –preguntó este mirándole con una ceja enarcada, Wayne se permitió un asomo de sonrisa despectiva, que había comenzado a recuperar en los días en que el bufón había estado con él.

-Completamente.

Decir aquello no le proporcionaba ningún placer, pero no era tan molesto como al principio, consciente era de la fama malvada que tenía el favorito del príncipe, y le despreciaba por ello mismo, sin embargo, también le había resultado así su primera esposa, y no por ello la había querido menos... la convivencia ejercía una influencia nada despreciable sobre los hombres. A fuerza de costumbre uno podía habituarse a convivir bajo el mismo techo con personas que de otro modo no soportaría nunca.

Se sorprendió ante aquel pensamiento, y observo la mano del cortesano cernirse sobre la carta del bufón y en un gesto veloz desvelar bajo esta otra, un as de corazones.

Su carta.

Le vio sin parpadear y le pareció que el jocker en la carta sonreía lo mismo que el bufón.

Quiso sonreír, de verdad, pero no pudo, su mente retrocedía a la primera vez que lo había visto.

Una sonrisa pegada a un rostro, un muchacho apenas allí donde él era un niño.

_Un bufón con campanitas en gorro del disfraz, mientras la nieve le caía de los hombros hasta el suelo, se estremeció ante el recuerdo, el recuerdo de un joven vestido de verde y rojo, inclinándose hasta él, lila en el pecho, el purpura de las casas sacerdotales acompañaba sus vestidos, un beso simple sobre su mejilla y una pregunta antes del beso que había ardido en su mejilla._

_"¿Te has perdido, pajarito?"_

.

Se miraron a los ojos, allí donde el azul se difuminaba en el eterno de sombras de los ojos contrarios, supo que no hallaría luz en sus orbes de color imposible, supo también que lo que habitaba allí era más fuerte de todo aquello cuanto había sentido, no era amor propiamente dicho, y no lo sería nunca, para que existiese amor serían necesarias otras cosas que son imposibles de relatar, era necesario cierta diferencia y al verse a los ojos supo que seria difícil hallar dicha diferencia. 

Se parecían demasiado. 

En lo profundo de aquellos ojos habitaba una tristeza, una oscuridad tan profunda que destrozaría a cualquier otro, en lo profundo de aquellos ojos existía una locura tal que debía ser esa misma la que había fundido a la corte del príncipe en esa malevolencia imperfecta que les había ganado el rechazo de la gente decente. 

No pudo sonreír. 

Supo que el joker estaba allí por él.

-Eres tú -susurro, en voz baja, sin preguntas ni respuestas, allí donde las palabras faltaban quedaban las complejidades de los secretos nunca dichos. 

Bruce Wayne conocía al bufón, de cuando niño; el bufón conocía a Bruce Wayne y su dolor le había atraído como el canto de una sirena atrae al marino. 

Desolación y destrucción por igual. 

Lo único que alguna vez podría unirlos. 


	4. Capitulo 3

_El niño no tenía nada especial, como otros tenía una sonrisa ingenua y dulce, adorable incluso, sus pasos eran cortos debido a sus pequeñas piernas y sus ojos de color azul brillaban animados por la noticia de nieve._

_Esta se había adelantado, pero la corte en lugar de preocuparse por los efectos negativos que podría tener se había emocionado hasta el punto de hacer pensar que era bueno._

_El bufón solo se reía, porque sabía que pronto se oirían gritos de angustia en los pueblos, gritos que dirían que el pueblo sufría por las afecciones que la nieve provocaba en sus de por si difíciles situaciones._

_Se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y tocar al niño, se inclinó hasta acariciar su mejilla y posar un beso rápido en ella, disfrutando como un condenado del sonrojo escarlata en la pálida cara._

_Le pregunto si estaba perdido._

_Lo llamo pajarito, porque fue la única palabra que se le ocurrió._

_El infante contestó que no estaba perdido, eso le gano una sonrisa._

_Le comento que era un murciélago y no un pájaro, eso le compro su interés._

_Le anunció que era hijo de Thomas Wayne, médico de cabecera del soberano y eso le dio razones para obsesionarse._

_Thomas Wayne despreciaba al bufón, a pesar de su juventud podía ver más allá y confesaba sin tapujos que creía que acabaría con lo que era bueno si le permitían quedarse en el castillo._

_Tener frente suyo al hijo del que estaba tan orgulloso era una oportunidad de oro, podría haber hecho algo horrible, como cerrar las manos alrededor de su delgado cuello y apretar... y apretar, más no tuvo tiempo, le falto valor o adivino en el infante un alma que podía parecerse a la suya, complementarla si lo intentaba._

_Quién podía saberlo._

.

¿Quién?

_¿Quién podía saber que esperaría más de veinte años hasta volverlo a ver como se debía, hasta distinguir el momento indicado?_

_¿Quién podía siquiera sospechar que había obligado al soberano a mandarlo a la casa Wayne con una carta que impediría al noble enviarlo de vuelta por donde había venido?_

.

La verdad era que no le importaba nada, era imposible expresar en palabras lo que el odio puede conseguir en las personas como él, estaba obsesionado con Bruce Wayne, porque era hijo de Thomas Wayne, porque había sufrido la muerte de sus padres siendo un niño, porque se había convertido en el azote de la noche de Gotham, porque se había casado con una dama prohibida, porque había tenido un hijo con un demonio, porque había tenido el amor al alcance de la mano y lo había perdido... porque bailaba con la perdición cada día y aun así sobrevivía.

Estaba encantado, seducido, disfrutaba del dolor ajeno de tal modo que aquello podría durar para siempre.

Y podría haberlo hecho de no ser porque la carta del jocker desvelo sus intenciones.

Y vio en los ojos de Wayne al murciélago, vio la claridad del desvelo fatal.

Las intenciones calladas.

Las respuestas ocultas.

La verdad tras un juego de falsedades que no podían dominar entre ellos.

Un titiritero sin títeres.

Un héroe sin villano.

.

_\- ¿Qué puedes hacer por mí? Dicen que mi dolor no tiene más cura que el tiempo._

_-Lo que quieras... Pues estoy a tu entera disposición._

.

El naipe tembló en los dedos del noble y se levantó de la silla apartando brusco a su acompañante, en la puerta el mayordomo los miraba preocupado, había visto de lejos todo aquel juego silencioso que dominaba a los dos contendientes, y podía ver en el bufón ese mismo odio que alguna vez viera en los enemigos que enfrentara durante la guerra.

Existen hombres que disfrutan de dominar y llevar a la perdición a otros.

El bufón era de esos hombres.

Hombre que derrocaban voluntades a base de los venenos del amor, la traición, la perversión o el placer.

El veneno que intentaba inocular en su amo no era cosa pequeña, pues se deslizaba a partir de su aburrimiento, paseaba su dolor, se incluía en sus penas y dejaba paso a la necesidad.

Si Wayne caía, entre ambos existiría una guerra sin final, pues existían barreras que el amo de la mansión nunca cruzaría, aunque hubiese momentos en que quisiese hacerlo.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese nivel de obsesión el bufón? No lo sabía, ni le importaba... lo único que podía pensar, era lo mucho que aquello le preocupaba.

.

El naipe se deslizaba entre los dedos del murciélago y sus pensamientos se fundían en el pasado, en el presente y en su futuro, el sentido común le exigía ser sensato, bajar las escaleras e ir al lugar que se anunciaba en el as de espadas, el as que había dejado caer en el salón, junto al bufón, el lugar donde Selina podía estar... aunque no esperándole.

El otro lado, ese que no era sensato sino animal, le suplicaba quedarse allí, continuar con el juego que no sabía que jugaban y ver en los ojos del que le acompañaba, la locura y la destrucción, aceptar el reto, ir allí donde debía estar.

Si el bufón desaparecía la nobleza perdería a uno de sus miembros más peligrosos y dominantes, la raíz de gran parte de su villanería.

No se atrevía a permitirlo.

Entre sus dedos las tijeras se mantuvieron, no tuvo el valor de cortar la carta.

 _"lo que quieras"_ había dicho, completamente seguro de que él elegiría el camino de la destrucción.

No podía decir que fuera idiota... habría hecho eso de no haber recordado que lo conocía.

Y que existían otras razones.

Abrió la puerta dejando sobre la mesa la carta y las tijeras, bajo las escaleras y lo encontró allí, donde lo había dejado, se permitió pensar que era una locura, no era bueno, y nunca lo sería, entre ambos jamás existiría paz y un día las sombras dominarían sus vidas por completo, cada uno tenía demasiado del infierno en la piel para ignorarlo.

Se acercó hasta llegar a él y le quito el gorro de arlequín desvelando su cabellera verde, no dijo nada al respecto, viendo en cambio la expectativa en los ojos contrarios, todo, absolutamente todo saldría mal.

Para su sorpresa no le importaba mientras el afectado solo fuera él.

Bajo la cabeza, toco la mejilla contraria con la misma caricia que en el pasado recibiera el mismo y presiono la boca en los labios escarlata del otro.

Fue un beso lento, seguro, consciente, un beso que buscaba conocerse antes de cometer cualquier otro error, un beso que les arranco a ambos el alma durante ínfimos instantes que se sintieron eternos.

Un beso, que fue el último de los venenos. 

_Un beso de amor, con el sabor de la traición._


End file.
